Ten Solids and a Date
by Mustache Cash Stash
Summary: Rigby started thinking for a minute,"I'll do you ten solids!" Mordecai just looked at him, "Then it's a deal." MordxMarg in future chapters.
1. I'll Do You Ten Solids!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Regular Show; it is owned by the awesome JG Quintel, and those who contribute: Benton Connor and Calvin Wong. I just say those two as well because they make the show awesome as well, so why not?

**Note: **This story has been thought out since I first started liking the show. I read this as if it were the show, and there will be more than one chapter because, that's not all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>The House at the Park 3:25 P.M.<strong>

"Whatcha gonna do, One Cheek Wonder?" Mordecai picked on his raccoon friend, who had a displeased look on his face.

"Stop calling me that!"

Mordecai laughed, "Dude, I'm bringing it back."

"Boredecai," Rigby came up with an anything but perfect nickname he had brought up for Mordecai, who just looked at him speechless.

Rigby finished, "Because you ALWAYS talk about how bored you are without your lady. When you don't even have a girlfriend!"

Mordecai gasped.

"At least I don't watch that Ostrich Thing with the Balls all day long!"

Rigby glared, "Dude, that video is legendary."

"It's stupid."

"It's hilarious! Come on dude, let's go to the Coffee Shop. I want coffee," Rigby quickly changed the subject.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "You just want to see me fail again; I know what you want."

Rigby leaned against the computer table, "No I don't. Benson won't let us brew coffee here for the next two weeks. "

"But Benson isn't even here. He wouldn't know about this." Mordecai was sure about this.

Rigby gave a light glare at his best friend, "But you don't know what he does. He might dig through the trash and search fingerprints."

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Now you're just being paranoid."

"Thanks dude."

Mordecai started thinking, "Dude. IF Benson's junkmail is his flap, then where does he crap?"

"Dude, you're just changing the subject! We're talking about getting coffee, not talk about how gumball machines function their bodies! That's sick!" Rigby reminded him.

"Well, wherever he craps-"

"SHUT UPPPP!"

Mordecai chuckled, "He'd have it easier than you."

"Dude, you're gonna give me nightmares. About Benson. And his flap," Rigby didn't want to hear anymore.

Mordecai grinned, "Over your own butt, One Cheek Wonder?" Mordecai bursted out laughing."

"STOP TALKIIIING!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Coffee Shop 3:40 P.M.<span>**

After Rigby stormed out of the room from Mordecai's inappropriate fun-making of his best friend, he decided to go to the Coffee Shop, with Mordecai behind him.

Mordecai was happy now, but not picking on his friend.

"Caaaaawfff-feeeee." he said.

Rigby tagged along, "Cooofff-feeeee. Awww yeah."

They shared a laugh.

Mordecai started talking, "You know what I have stuck on my mind?"

Rigby raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You pelvic thrusting and chanting 'Bros! Bros! Bros!'"

Rigby was speechless, without a comment, "Dude are you-"

"No dude!"

It wasn't until Margaret had seen her two friends (And most visited customers) talk about nothing but nonsense.

She smiled sweetly, Oh hey Mordecai, Rigby."

"Oh, hey Margaret. Two joes please. One for me, and one for m'bro," Rigby ordered the coffee, nudging Mordecai, who just stared blankly.

"Sure! I'll get them right away," Margaret gave a sweet smile at the two, walking off to make coffee for her two friends.

Mordecai still remained speechless, with Rigby annoyed at the sight.

"Dude, why do you always stare out into space?" Rigby asked, "Is it Margaret?"

Mordecai blinked, "..Shut up."

"Hmpf hmpf. Come on bro, it's fine. Trust me, I'm not gonna ruin your chances next time you get around her, but at least I'm not the one who just doesn't look at a thing."

Margaret returned with two mugs of coffee, and handed one to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Here you go guys. Enjoy," she smiled.

"Uh.. T-Thanks, M-Mar-Margaret." Mordecai stuttered.

Margaret grinned lightly, "Oh, you're welcome Mordecai. I appreciate it."

After a few seconds, Margaret looked at him, "Mordecai?" She raised an eyebrow.

All Mordecai did after Margaret paid attention to him for a minute was fall over. Rigby just cracked up lightly, but quickly refrained himself, looking down on his best friend.

"Mordecai, are you alright?" Margaret looked down at Mordecai, a bit concerned.

After seconds of wondering if he was alright, he coughed, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

"Need help, Mordecai?" Margaret offered a hand to her friend.

"Yeah, Mordecai, need help?" Rigby mocked Margaret's tone of voice jokingly to Mordecai, who just had the urge to pour his coffee all over Rigby.

Mordecai shook his head, "It's fine, thanks though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Mordecai, are you suuuure?"

As Rigby mocked, Mordecai kicked Rigby.

"OWWW!"

"I'm sure," Mordecai said getting up from the ground, back to his seat. As Margaret told them something moments later, she had returned to work.

Rigby took a sip of his coffee, "Ahhhh. Nothin' beats drinkin' Jooooe with my broooo, right Mordecai?"

Mordecai started hitting his head against the table.

"Dude, you're just acting like this because you humiliated yourself in front of Margaret," Rigby told Mordecai, whose face was still against the table.

"Admit it," Rigby smirked.

Mordecai started muffling through the table, to which confused Rigby.

He leaned in against the table, closer to Mordecai, "What was that?"

Mordecai started muffling again, only louder, still not as understandable as he thought, but caught what he was saying.

"Hmpf, hmpf. I knew it," Rigby smiled, folding his arms in victory.

Mordecai rose his head, "Shut up, One Cheek Wonder." He took a sad sip of his coffee.

"Dude, calling me the 'One Cheek Wonder' isn't gonna get you anywhere, and it's definitely not gonna get you anywhere with Margaret. So if you want to continue the name crap, then go ahead. Your chances with Margaret will be turned into smithereens."

Mordecai was both humiliated and annoyed, "What are you gonna do, ask her out again?"

Rigby's eyes widened, "Dude, no! I'm saying this because I want you to get what you want. It's kind of an apology gift for making you do those ten solids for me to ruin your chances with the-"

"So you were ruining my chances with Margaret. And sure, you would want me to do that, but it's all going to end up in an embarrassing situation," Mordecai retorted pessimistically.

Rigby looked Mordecai in the eye, "I'm serious, dude. I'm letting you have your chance."

"Dude.. A little too close," Mordecai reminded Rigby, who was centimeters to his face.

Rigby backed away from his face, "Kay dude, you want my advice?"

Mordecai was unsure, "Not really, but you're just going to give it to me anyways."

"Nah, it just depends on what you need it on."

Mordecai sighed hopelessly, "Dude, it doesn't even matter."

Rigby decided to start giving advice, "You gotta have more self-confidence. You cannot be shy or diffident, or stay there like 'Uh..Uh..Uh' all the time because that's just plain stupid."

"Dude, she has a new boyfriend, like, every week. It's hopeless," Mordecai told Rigby, who shook his head.

"No. She's totally available. She hasn't had a boyfriend in a while," Rigby corrected his best friend.

After what Rigby said, Mordecai drops his head onto the table for a second time, muffling nonsense.

Rigby shook Mordecai's body, "Dude! I'm being serious! Listen to me for once! I'm not gonna pull off crap that would piss you off ever again!"

Mordecai rose his head from the table, "But you'll die from boredom."

Rigby felt beat, "Well, true, but-"

Rigby started thinking for a minute.

"I'll do you ten solids!"

Mordecai just looked at him, "Then it's a deal."

Rigby turned serious, "Now quit sulking and stay focused on your bro. Okay, girls like humor. Tell them anything that'll have a girl laughing in no time."

"Yeah, I tried that before. It didn't work," Mordecai reminded Rigby.

The raccoon continued, "Okay.. well then.. I got it! Girls love a heartwarming compliment. Tell them how pretty they are or something like that, and whatever you do, dude, do NOT, and I MEAN DO NOT compliment their lady pecs! Ever! The ladies don't like it at all when you only like them for that!"

"Why not?" Mordecai asked sarcastically.

"Because dude, it's a turn-off!"

Mordecai just looked at his best friend, "...You've gotten hit, haven't you."

"Dude, you're supposed to like a lady for who they are, not what they look like. You can, but then again, liking them personality-wise would be better off. Besides, I'm a pro with the ladiiiiessss."

Mordecai fell flat onto the floor, hysterically laughing at what Rigby last said.

"DUDE! I'M SERIOUS!" Rigby yelled, with Mordecai still laughing his butt off, getting himself with his feet on the ground, trying to catch his breath from all of the laughing he had done.

"At least you cheered me up."

Rigby smiled, "Good, now go out there!"

Mordecai was suddenly pushed lightly from Rigby, who surprisingly encouraged him.

"I know I can't do worse than you," Mordecai mumbled under his breath before approaching to Margaret. Before he was ready, he prepared himself, putting on a sexy look on his face, which was a smirk.

"May I help you?" Margaret turned around, with Mordecai smiling.

"Oh, hey Mordecai! What's up?" Margaret cheerfully greeted her friend once again, who looked back at Rigby, telling him to go on or he wouldn't help with it anymore.

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I just wanted to say.."

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes.. They're stunning," Mordecai gave a compliment, taking Margaret with surprise, her heart skipping a beat.

Mordecai hides his blushing face with his wings.

"Mordecai..?" Margaret grabbed his attention, who looked up at her. She finished, "Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

Mordecai gave a shy smile, "..Sure, it was nothing," he was still blushing.

Both the blue jay and the robin gave soft grins at each other for a second.

"Are you... doing anything.. tonight..? Y'know.. like umm.." Mordecai started asking while pausing due to his shyness.

"No, I'm free tonight."

Mordecai started asking again, "Would you like to.. Um.." He glanced back at Rigby, who gave an 'Aw come on, dude. Get on with it' face.

The blue jay turned back to Margaret, staring.

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai was focused onto Margaret again, "Uhh yeah.."

Margaret chuckled lightly, "What were you gonna ask me?"

"Dinner, maybe? If you want to." Mordecai asked her.

He was quiet for a minute.

"You don't have to. It's okay if-" Mordecai looked down until Margaret placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"But I want to. It'll be fun!" She let go with a small smile on her face.

Mordecai was taken by surprised, "O-Okay.. Uhh.. Is seven alright?" He continued rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Sure. My shift ends at five today, and I have time to get ready." Margaret smiled.

Mordecai grinned again, "Great.. I'll see you soon then.. thanks and all... uh yeah, okay."

"Oh no, it's not a problem," Margaret smiled again. "Cya."

As Margaret had less than an hour of work left before calling it a day of her job, Mordecai didn't feel as timid as he did earlier. He couldn't do anything but grin happily.

He walked back to the table Rigby was sitting in.

"Dude, did it work?" Rigby asked curiously at his best friend.

Mordecai answered quickly, "Dude. I got a date."

"OHHHHHHH-"

"I feel like slapping you," Mordecai told Rigby.

Rigby felt successful, "Hmpf, hmpf. See?"

"Dude.. It actually... worked."

"Told ya," Rigby looked at him with a mug smile on his face, "You can thank me later."

Mordecai smiled, "I'll thank you now."

Rigby gave a satisfied smile on his face, "No problem. That's what bros are for. Now let's get you ready for that date of yours."

"Uh dude.. It's for seven. I have time. It's 4:20," Mordecai reminded Rigby about the time.

Rigby looks at the clock, "So? You have about a little over two and a half hours till your hot date. Do you need anything?"

Mordecai was going to answer until Eileen approached the two best friends.

"Ohhhhh Riiiigbyyyy," Mordecai nudged at his best friend to Eileen's presence, to which Rigby groaned in agony.

Eileen gives a cute smile on her face, "Hey Rigby. You look nice today."

Mordecai couldn't do anything but crack up laughing, to which Rigby glared at.

He gave a careless look on his face, "Oh.. Hey Eileen," he greeted half-heartedly.

"What are you guys up to?" Eileen asked as she continued cleaning the tables to the coffee shop.

Rigby still had the same careless facial expression, "Oh nothing, RIGHT, Mordecai?"

"Oh.. Yeah, nothing much is going on at the moment," Mordecai responded.

Eileen smiled wider, "Oh that's cool. Hey Rigby. I was thinking.. if you and I maybe wanted to.. hang out later, if you're not busy."

Rigby just stood there.

"Not like a date or anything," Eileen added.

Mordecai continued cracking up, "Dude, you should."

Rigby ignored Mordecai's suggestion, "Yeah, I kinda have to do something tonight."

"Oh.. That's cool too.. I guess. Okay," Eileen gave a small smile, "Would you guys like something?"

"Oh.. No thanks, we had something to munch on before we got here," Mordecai responded to Eileen, "We gotta get going before Benson blows a fuse on us," he lied.

As the two walked out of the Coffee Shop, Eileen waved at Rigby before they exited.

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>Like it? Love it? Anything it? Oh wells. This is my first Regular Show fanfic, so no rough responses and comments and all; I'm only an amateur.

And yes, this will turn out to having Mordecai with balls to get with Margaret, since:

It's one of my favorite pairings.

They need more fanfiction.

Mordecai just needs to ask her out already.

They're meant to be.

Anywho, Rigby was a little out of character with encouraging Mordecai to get a date with Margaret, since he usually begs to differ, but I guess it's what I get for having Rigby on a little on the lenient side when it's with dating. Haha.

Oh, and the ten solids are gonna be coming up, starting with the next chapter. Still gotta think on what Mordecai's gonna tell Rigby to do with those solids. So it was kind of like a payback too.

Chapter 2 coming soon. :)


	2. Getting Ready And Nine Solids

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Regular Show; it is owned by the awesome JG Quintel, and those who contribute: Benton Connor and Calvin Wong. I just say those two as well because they make the show awesome as well, so why not?

**Note: **Thank you so much for the awesome reviews on the first chapter! I appreciate it so much! I thought I wasn't going to get anything from this story, but in all honesty, we need more stories with Mordecai and Margaret; they're my favorite couple in the show. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The City 4:30 P.M.<strong>

"I wasn't about to go on that date with Eileen," Rigby strolled the city with Mordecai, who went the opposite way to where the park was.

Mordecai looked at the clock nearby, "Dude, it's four thirty. How in the H am I gonna look awesome for Margaret?"

"Do you have a formal suit?" Rigby asked as Mordecai shook his head, "Then let's go get you one."

Mordecai nodded, remembering something.

"Sure, I hope you've remembered about those ten solids you've promised me."

Rigby groaned, "Crap!"

"Hm hm. Where are we heading to?" Mordecai questioned before Rigby pulled Mordecai to the place that was a block away.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Tuxedo Shop 4:35 P.M.<strong>

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the tuxedo shop looking around for something that'd be appropriate for the date.

"Excuse me, I need to find a tux for my friend here," Rigby asked the store employee, "He's going somewhere special and he needs it quick."

The employee smiled, "Right this way," she said, walking to the department, "Here we are. Happy hunting!"

The store employee walked away, while Mordecai and Rigby were just looking and looking, until Mordecai reminded him.

"Hey dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a solid and find an awesome-looking tuxedo in a size 36R. And no bow ties!"

Rigby groaned again, "Augh! Fine. A solid's a solid," Rigby rolled his eyes looking through the black tuxedos while Mordecai was reading a magazine on 'How to Make the Perfect Move on a Woman.'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Rigby:<strong>

"Stupid solids, stupid date, stupid tuxedos. I shouldn't have promised this, but I guess it's for the ten I made Mordecai do. Oh well, all is fair."

He found two or three of them that looked like would catch Mordecai's eye: one was the one that Mordecai requested, one was brown with a beige tie, and the other? It was too embarrassing to describe.

Rigby chuckled, "Wait until Mordecai finds out what I picked for laughs," he said to himself walking back to Mordecai.

"Hey dude, I picked about three of them out. Wanna see?" Rigby looked at his best friend, who was still reading the magazine.

Mordecai was distracted, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Let me see them."

The first one Rigby gave was the brown tuxedo with beige tie.

"Dude, really? A brown tuxedo? You can do better than that. And besides, I'll look like a walking turd," Mordecai put the unwanted tuxedo on the chair next to him, ready for the next one.

"Dude! W-What is this! It looks all weird and messed up!"

Rigby couldn't help but laugh his head off at the second tuxedo Mordecai had seen. It was a green tuxedo with a purple undershirt with hotdogs and hamburgers.

"Why would I wear something like this!" Mordecai threw the outfit at Rigby, who was suddenly hit with the outfit.

"Fine fine, you might like this one," Rigby handed Mordecai the last outfit.

Mordecai took a sneak peek at the outfit, and smiled.

"This is the one I wanted. Why couldn't you have just given me this one instead in the first place?"

Rigby chuckled, "I wanted to see how you reacted to those two other outfits."

"Augh. Do me a solid and put those other two outfits back?" Mordecai asked Rigby, who just walked with the two unwanted, without saying a word back.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside 5:00 P.M.<strong>

"Okay, dude. We have two hours left, make that a little less than two hours since I need preparation for Margaret," Mordecai reminded Rigby who stood next to him.

Rigby looked around, "Augh! If you weren't so picky on the stupid tuxedos, we could've gotten a bite to eat! I'm starving!"

"No, dude. I can't eat. I have to save it for tonight," Mordecai retorted.

Rigby thought for a second, "True, well, can I at least do anything?"

Mordecai nodded, "Do me a solid and drive us home?"

As the two walked closer to their golf cart, somebody approached toward them; it was Eileen. Again.

"Hey Rigby. Hey Mordecai. Doing okay?" She smiled shyly.

Rigby cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess. Mordecai's just you know, getting ready. For a date."

"That's cool! I hope you have fun, Mordecai. And Rigby? If you have time, we can totally hang out if you want." Eileen continued smiling shyly.

Mordecai nudged Rigby thrice, "Yeah, dude, maybe you could-"

"No time, man," Rigby quickly stopped him mid-sentence.

"I'll see you guys later!" Eileen waved as Mordecai and Rigby walked back to their golf cart, driving home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Park: Upstairs Bathroom 5:55 P.M.<strong>

After a series of video game playing and laughing at each other, Mordecai had decided to take a shower before it was too late. To Rigby's annoyance, Mordecai was 'taking his time' in the shower to perfect himself.

As Rigby walked upstairs to check on Mordecai, he heard singing and humming from outside the bathroom door.

"Got a date with Margaret, yes I do. It's gonna be awesome, without distractions! I'm gonna make my mooooove!" Mordecai continued to sing and hum as he was lathering, rinsing, and repeating, along with cleaning his body.

Rigby started to crack up at his mediocre singing, but then got serious.

"MORDECAI! IT'S BEEN FOREVER MAN! YOU HAVE ALMOST AN HOUR!" Rigby yelled.

"Crap!" Mordecai almost slipped from the bar soap on the shower floor, "What is it, dude?"

Rigby folded his arms, "IT'S ALMOST SIX O'CLOCK. THAT'S WHAT!"

Mordecai rinsed the soap off his body, "Yeah, so. I have time. Hey, while you're at it, do me a triple solid and bring me a towel, my outfit, and the hairdryer."

"Augh! Fine! You're lucky I promised you to do solids!" Rigby yelled before walking to get the items.

Rigby started talking to himself, "He only has four solids to shoot at me. Hm hm. Let's see what he could ask for next," he collected the outfit, along with the towel and the hairdryer, struggling upstairs before the bathroom door opened, but only his hand was shown.

Rigby had handed the towel and the hairdryer to Mordecai before the door shut again for Mordecai to finish drying himself off in the bathroom.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Dude! That was the longest ten minutes I've ever had to sit through," Rigby looked at his watch; it was a little past six.

Mordecai grabbed the suit, "Yeah, but you gotta look your best, am I right?"

"Well, yeah, but.. Augh, whatever," Rigby had said before cranking open a can of soda as Mordecai walked into their room getting ready.

Rigby had been watching Mordecai try on the suit, and it was a perfect fit.

"Hm hm. Told ya it was a perfect fit. 36R never fails," Mordecai checked himself out in the nearby mirror, turning in different angles.

Rigby drank more soda, "Yeah, dude. And who's good at picking out tuxedos? This guy!" Rigby explained, pointing to himself with a grin on his face.

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, and I need to do something with my hair. Do me a solid and suggest a few hairstyles?"

As they walked into the computer room, they were a little too late as Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were occupied looking up funny videos.

"Oh man! That was hilarious! You know who ELSE would take a beating in the crotch like that? MY MOM!"

The two laughed as they were looking up pointless videos on the Internet.

"Crap! Those two are in there. Wanna bash?" Mordecai looked down on Rigby, who just nodded.

Mordecai and Rigby had barged into the room like nothing happened, to Muscle Man's dismay.

"What are YOU guys doing here? And what's with the fancy tux?" Muscle Man questioned.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Like I'll tell you. It's our turn on the computer. It's 6:15."

"No it isn't Fives and I just got on here!" Muscle Man lied.

Rigby folded his arms, "Dude, quit lying. We heard you laughing fifteen minutes ago!"

Muscle Man smiled suggestively, "You know who ELSE was-"

"Dude, I'm serious!" Rigby snapped.

Muscle Man jumped off the chair, "Fine. You're just lucky I'm not on that chair. Oh and, I left you something," he said walking out of the computer room.

In no time, a stench was the only thing that had caught their smell senses.

"Augh! Oh-Oh my God! He did not!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison, covering their noses and opening the door, having stale air escape the room.

Muscle Man heard their reactions and started laughing from the other room.

"SEE THAT? THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN BURRITOS AND I GET IN CONTACT! YOU KNOW WHO ELSE LIKES A GOOD BURRITO? MY MOM!"

Mordecai and Rigby just glared at Muscle Man.

"Let's just get this over with," Rigby said, standing up since Muscle Man ranked the chair, luckily there was another one, with Rigby scooting the untouched chair in place of Muscle Man's.

Searching hairstyles to attract a woman, they found a variety of pictures.

"Too short."

"Too messy."

"OH DUDE! NO WAY!"

"I would never style my hair like that"

Mordecai was struggling finding a certain hairstyle that'll fit with what Margaret would find amazing about him.

"Well, we're on the tenth page and still nothing! Make up your-" Rigby said before he was abrupt by Mordecai.

Mordecai pointed to the picture, "That one."

Rigby glanced at both Mordecai and the picture several times before giving an answer.

"At least you like it," Rigby said before printing the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs Bathroom: 6:45 P.M.<strong>

Mordecai was busy styling his hair, just like in the picture, flashing a few smiles at the mirror, practicing his signature smirk.

"Hey there," Mordecai smirked at the mirror again, "Where have you come from? I don't think I've seen anybody look this amazing in my life," he styled his hair until it was perfect, along with brushing and flossing his teeth, along with rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, spray some cologne, spray a bit of mint spray into his mouth, and applied chap stick in case he was going to make his move.

"Let's make that move," Mordecai told himself in the mirror, walking out before he shut the lights out.

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room 6:55 P.M.<strong>

"Five more minutes. Just five more minutes." Mordecai said, looking at his clock, "Crap! I forgot something! Dude, Rigby! Do me a double solid and grab that carnation, and put it on my tuxedo?"

Rigby sighed, "Whatever you say, dude."

As he grabbed the carnation and applied onto Mordecai, he looked perfect, ready to go.

"Jelly I got a hot date and you only have Eileen on your tail?" Mordecai chuckled.

Rigby sighed again, "Dude, it's not that funny, to be honest. And I'm not jealous, just feel like that I should do something with my bro, but-"

The doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>Ooh! And there go nine out of ten solids! I'm not giving the last one out until whenever I feel like it! Muahahaha! :D

I don't think this story would have any surreal or messed up situations whatsoever because my mind isn't as awesome as the Regular Show producers, directors and whoever else comes up with these crazy ideas!

Chapter 3 will be the Date! I can't wait to write this one! :)

Oh and one other note! If you're looking for another AMAZING Mordecai-Margaret story, please PLEASE read AND review 'Just a Regular Story' by LeninWerke. I HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest you read it if you want to read some Mordo-Marg. It only has two reviews with ten chapters, and it needs more attention. D:

Until we meet again, Adios, Au Revior, Auf Wiedersehen. Good Night! ;D


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Regular Show; it is owned by the awesome JG Quintel, and those who contribute: Benton Connor and Calvin Wong. I just say those two as well because they make the show awesome as well, so why not?

**Note: **I've been a little excited to update the story, and I guess I feel like writing, but eh, something told me I should write this chapter early, unlike waiting a month to write Chapter Two! XD

**LeninWerke-** Thank you so much! I really appreciate how you like the story! I wish it could become an episode, too, but I guess they don't want to have a date episode just yet. ;)

And yes I did have to spread the word of your story. I always refresh my Fan Fiction page just to see if your story is updated (Sometimes because there may be other interesting stories besides yours, haha).

Okay, off with the story. My rambling has gone off hand.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby heard the doorbell, knowing it was Margaret. They looked at the time; it was 6:58. Luckily, Mordecai wasn't in such a rush. As he opened the door, he was stunned.<p>

"Hey Mordecai!" Margaret chirped.

Margaret's outfit consisted of a black cocktail tube dress, about two inches above the knee, showing off her perfect shape, her exposed cleavage and shimmered perfectly with the night lights. She didn't wear jewelry, nor make-up.

Mordecai was too distracted by how she looked. She looked amazing.

"Mordecai?" Margaret chuckled, trying to get his attention; he was still stunned.

Rigby walked up to him, "DUDE!" His best friend pushed his leg, more to Mordecai's embarrassment, almost falling. Rigby walked away afterwards after waving at Margaret.

"Wha-? Oh. Hey Margaret," Mordecai smiled shyly, "You look incredible," he grinned.

Margaret just grinned, "Aw, thanks Mordecai! Ready to go?"

As Mordecai was about to answer her question, Rigby was signaling Mordecai to come to him. He looked back and forth at his two friends.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Mordecai promised Margaret, walking toward Rigby.

Mordecai wasn't impressed, "Just when I need to go, you're the one who's signaling me for my attention. What is it?"

"Do you think you can get me a piece of chocolate cake if they have any at that place?" Rigby asked, with Mordecai rolling his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not doing that in front of Margaret," Mordecai replied.

Rigby sighed, "Fine, no cake, but you're getting me that cake some time tomorrow, got it?"

Mordecai nodded, "I'll see you later tonight," he said before walking to Margaret.

"What was it?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, that? Rigby just wanted me to do something, but he changed his mind. That's all."

"Okay. Ready to go then?" Margaret asked a second time.

"This time, I am so ready," Mordecai said before walking out of the house with Margaret.

* * *

><p><strong>Fancy Restaurant 7:10 P.M.<strong>

After riding to the restaurant ten minutes away from the park, the two had arrived at the restaurant. It was everything Mordecai had in plan. A fancy five-star restaurant that made you feel like you were home away from home. The rooms were dim, candles were lit, and the atmosphere was warm.

Mordecai had walked up to the host, "Reservation for two, under Mordecai, please," he told the host, who smiled.

"Right this way," the host lead them to a two-person table closest to the most beautiful scenery from outside.

After the host left to get back to work, Mordecai pulled a chair open for Margaret, to much of her surprise.

Margaret chuckled lightly, "Thank you Mordecai. You're such a gentleman," she chirped, taking her seat facing Mordecai, who had gotten his seat.

"So.. uhh.. H-How was work?" Mordecai asked, feeling like he had asked a stupid question.

"Long day, yet time has really flown," Margaret sighed, "Just glad I'm off tomorrow and all," she laughed calmly, "How was your day?"

"Very busy. Benson finally turned lenient on us and only made us pick up litter, clean the dishes and all those other everyday chores. Then we were off," Mordecai smiled softly.

Margaret looked around the restaurant, "Wow, Mordecai. I really love this place, and we haven't even had our waiter come here yet! I'm so excited!"

A waitress had approached the two. Speak of the devil.

"Hi! I'm Natasha, and I'll be serving you two tonight. What would you like to drink?" She had a smile on her face, ready to write down what was needed.

"I'd like some soda, please," Mordecai requested.

As the waitress wrote down Mordecai's drink, Margaret then spoke.

"Water, please," Margaret told the waiter.

"I hope you two have a great evening. I'll be right back with your drinks," Natasha said walking away to get the drinks.

"Margaret, I don't know about you, but you look absolutely amazing tonight. Words cannot describe how great you look," Mordecai complimented Margaret, who grinned.

"Aw, thanks Mordecai! You look really handsome yourself. I've never really seen you wear something so fancy before," she giggled.

Mordecai chuckled along with her.

The waitress returned to their table with their drinks. Thanking the waitress, the drinks were set beside them.

"We have complimentary salad and bread rolls coming right up. I'll give you two time to figure out what you would like to eat."

Mordecai and Margaret responded in unison, "Okay."

As the waitress walked away, the pair said in unison, "JINX!" The two laughed with each other, having a great time.

"Oh, Mordecai, you're so funny. I never knew you had a stronger sense of humor before," Margaret grinned, with Mordecai rubbing the back of his neck.

Mordecai smiled, "Yeah, aha. So, what are you thinking about getting?"

"I was only going to go for a salad, but it's complimentary. So I guess I'd go with some salmon," Margaret smiled, "It looks really delicious. What about you?"

Mordecai looked at his menu, "These paninis look really good, or maybe a steak, but I'm leaning more onto the chicken paninis since I don't want to stuff myself too much tonight."

Margaret concurred, "Yeah. The only thing that stops you from doing anything is an overfilled stomach," she laughed lightly.

The complimentary salad and bread rolls had been served, along with the waitress.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

The both nodded their heads.

"What would you guys like? I suggest the filet mignon with the asparagus, or today's special of beef ravioli topped with any cheese you like."

Mordecai looked at his menu, "No thanks, it's fine. I would like the chicken panini please with a side item of steamed vegetables," he ordered, deciding to go 'healthy' for the night.

"And I would like the baked salmon," Margaret said, with the waiter smiling at the two.

"Great choices! They're both very scrumptious! Your food will be ready in about 10-20 minutes," the waited said before leaving the two to talk for the next several minutes.

Mordecai wanted to start a conversation, as he was eating the complimentary food, "Salmon, huh? I've had it before, but it sometimes harms my stomach," he chuckled.

"Aw, poor you. I really feel bad for you when you said that, but it's not all the time, right?" Margaret questioned him.

The blue jay shook his head, "No, it's only if I enjoy it too much and all, but I haven't had it in a few months."

Margaret gave a small smile, "I love salmon. It's one of my favorite foods! I bet it's really great here!" She chuckled, "Panini, huh? I've had it before, but it was only a test taste," she mocked his voice; she couldn't help but giggle at her actions.

"Very comical, my lady," Mordecai laughed along with her for a second, "Eh, it's an Italian sandwich and all that's grilled somehow. Rigby hasn't probably heard of the word."

"I know what they are, I've just never really had one," Margaret said before the next several minutes flew like seconds, with their food arriving, with the salad and the bread rolls nearly gone.

Both have taken their first bite of the food, happy with how it came out.

"Mmm, this is to die for," Mordecai said as he finished chewing the first bite of his panini, "This is like, a once in a lifetime taste," Mordecai took a second bite.

Margaret was also pleased with the flavor with the salmon, "And this salmon is perfectly cooked, too, at a right size."

Before taking her second bite, she offered, "Would you like to try some?"

"No thanks, I'm afraid this might fill me a little, but you're welcome for half of my other panini," Mordecai smiled.

Margaret nodded, "Sure, but not too big. You look like you're really enjoying it."

"Haha, okay," Mordecai said before splitting the untouched panini in half for Margaret.

She took a bite, "You're right, Mordecai. This is really delicious. I can totally suggest to my manager about adding food to the menu," she smiled.

"You can do that with your manager? You must be a great employee, but I should already know that by now," Mordecai complimented.

"Aw, Mordecai, that's sweet. I should tell my manager the next time I have work," she promised.

Mordecai finished, "My boss won't let me give suggestions and all because he's afraid that something bad's going to happen."

"Oh, I see. Say, who was your boss again? He was at the Coffee Shop the other day," Margaret wondered.

"Benson, wait, he was at the coffee shop the other day?" Mordecai couldn't help but ask.

Margaret nodded, "Yeah, he's not a very bad person, he's actually really sweet," she smiled, "He told me all about you and Rigby."

Mordecai was worried now. "Crap! Now she knows Rigby and I slack off. This is not good. This is blasphemy. Crap crap crap!"

"He told me you guys work really hard when you feel like it," she laughed.

"I suppose it's true. We're lazy, but we get the work done. It's better to put a little effort into it than none, you know what I'm saying?"

Margaret nodded, as she was finishing her food, along with Mordecai.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Later:<strong>

"That was probably the best meal I've ever had. It was ambrosial," Mordecai said after finishing his last bit of his panini.

Margaret agreed, "Yeah. I really enjoyed it. Say, Mordecai?"

"Hm?"

"I just really want to thank you so much for what you've done for me tonight. You are such a gentleman. If there was anything I could do for you in return, I'm willing to do it," Margaret offered.

Minutes passed, they decided not to have dessert, while Mordecai had received the check. Fortunately, he had money, a lot of it, to which he was saving. Since he'd give out cash, he figured he'd tip ten dollars for amazing service, and a perfect hospitality.

"As much as I would love to stay here, we have a night ahead of us," Margaret said, with Mordecai agreeing with her.

They both got out of their chairs, leaving the restaurant with their thanks to the staff.

"Oh, Mordecai, you really didn't have to do that for me. I never had a date this amazing in a while," Margaret told him.

The blue jay then grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it, "That's not all that I have to do for somebody who makes me happier than I am currently."

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>It's not over yet! That was just the restaurant part of the date. And I'll make sure that tenth solid will be done, but I can't think of one! The next chapter will be very fluffy, mushy, romantic stuff. I had fun writing this chapter, but something made me think it was awkward at some points, like ordering the food and all. XD

I want to make the fourth chapter long, knowing that there NEEDS to be more Mordecai-Margaret moments in Fan Fiction. I made chapter four a teeny bit short, but blame procrastination for making it like this, but I'm surprised it's not under 2,000 words! I'm probably not the only one who wants to read more of the two; they're so cute. :)

Thank you so much for checking out LeninWerke's story for those who have! I really appreciate you all if you've read and reviewed! I must be encouraging you all too much about a Mordecai-Margaret story, huh (I can't help but to shout it out and give it attention!) He makes Mordecai and Margaret perfectly, and it's just so- Augh! Words can't describe how perfect they are for each other in that story. It's what I wish them to be! :'D

Okay. My rambling seriously has to stop. I've been speaking too much of my favorite story.


	4. PostDate Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Regular Show; it is owned by the awesome JG Quintel, and those who contribute: Benton Connor and Calvin Wong. I just say those two as well because they make the show awesome as well, so why not?

**Note: **Fourth chapter, yay! Alrighty, well, I did promise for some lovey dovey bits and longer bits in the chapter because, of course, I am one of those who like reading romance stories, but there will be parts with Rigby. Obviously, I'm not the only one here who has written mushy bits of Mordecai and Margaret, but eh, I'm fine with it, lol.

Anyways, warnings? Not entirely any, but there may be 'some' parts that'll be too romantic and all. Oh, and you're not going to believe what happens somewhere in the story. No spoilers! For now.

I really think what you're going to read is going to sound cheesy, but sometimes I felt being mushy, then I felt like being anything but romantic.

* * *

><p>Margaret was astonished by Mordecai's actions. She never thought any guy she dated would be as pleasing as he. Before they would do anything else, there was one thing that had to be done.<p>

"I'll be right back," Mordecai alerted before running back into the restaurant.

"Excuse me, do you know where your restrooms are?"

The host nodded, "In the back and to your left," he pointed toward the back, close to the table they were sitting.

Mordecai nodded, "Okay, thanks!"

Mordecai walked to the bathroom not to go Number One or Number Two, but to give an outgoing call from his cell phone. He dialed Rigby's number.

* * *

><p><strong>The Park's Kitchen 8:25 P.M.<strong>

Rigby was busy making Rigjuice for himself until he had heard the phone ring.

Rigby picked up the phone, "No, Eileen. I'm a-"

"Dude! It's me."

Rigby gasped, "What? Oh, hey dude. I thought you were Eileen. She called me twice asking me to hang out with her."

Mordecai snickered, "I'm a bit surprised you're still at the Park. What happened with that video game match against Pops?"

"Benson needed him to do some bull crap having to do with the park. I dunno! Why'd you call?" Rigby asked.

"Because, I need you to do me one last solid," Mordecai reminded Rigby.

Rigby face palmed, "Auuugh! I forgot that I had one solid left!"

"Hm hm. Okay, dude. Do you think you can do me a solid and grab a stereo, some speakers, and some type of slow dancing music from the basement or wherever they keep all of the stuff? "

Rigby raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but you're still getting that cake for me sometime tomorrow, got it?"

"Fine, fine. I'll play it by ear tomorrow. Oh, and make sure to do this at around 9:15-9:30-ish, okay? Look, I gotta get going. Margaret thinks I ran off on her," Mordecai retorted.

"Mhm. Okay, cya dude."

The two hung up the phone in unison.

Before Mordecai had left the bathroom, he had snuck a few mints in his mouth, refreshing his breath for that perfect moment, if he ever gets it.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Restaurant 8:30 P.M.<strong>

Mordecai had finally returned from the bathroom, or talking on the phone with his best friend for a last solid.

"Hey Mordecai! Feeling alright?" Margaret asked carefully.

Mordecai nodded, "Y-Yeah. Sorry for the urgent run to the bathroom. I also had a phone call that took forever to get out of."

This made Margaret laugh softly, "Oh, you! Say, where are we going to go now?"

Mordecai didn't want to make his move too early, but attempted to get closer to her. He had grabbed her hand lightly.

"Are there any special requests, m'lady?" Mordecai asked, as he caressed her hand with his.

Margaret couldn't help but giggle. She loved when she was loved.

"Well, I would love a stroll around the park. You know, where you work. Just far from everybody," Margaret requested.

"Your wish is my command," Mordecai said, before kissing her hand lightly, causing her to laugh softly with joy.

He held onto her hand, walking to the nearby golf cart, to which he helped her on, due to his 'gentleman-ness' whatsoever. He had hopped into the golf cart, and drove around the city. After around fifteen to twenty minutes, they have finally have arrived at the park.

The two had gotten out of the golf cart; Mordecai got out first, offering a hand to Margaret for her to get out. Her laughter was beautiful, and music to Mordecai's ears; he loved making her laugh, chuckle, giggle, and snicker at whatever he had did or said.

Approximately a minute into the stroll, Margaret felt a wind, causing her to shiver. Her actions caught Mordecai's eye, wrapping an arm around her shoulder for warmth. She smiled as she laid onto his shoulder, nuzzling as if it were to be a pillow. She sighed peacefully as she and Mordecai continued to walk.

"I never knew the city was this exhilarating at night," Margaret was astonished by the sight of the night sky.

Mordecai looked at her with a smile on his face, "Heh, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Rigby, Somewhere Around the Park 9:05 P.M.<strong>

Ever since Rigby had gotten off the phone with Mordecai, he had looked around the house to seek help with setting up speakers and a stereo, but there was no help there. Finding a hand truck in the basement, adjacent to what he needed, he had gotten what he needed and did everything himself. It took time, but it was finally finished.

"Augh! Finally finished! It took forever," Rigby said to himself, as he had a disc of slow dance songs in his hand. Since Rigby was terrible with timing, he had worn a digital watch to figure out what time it was.

Rigby had been sitting bored, wondering to do it now or later. After a moment of boredom, he had decided to start flipping through the songs.

"Too sappy."

"Too intimate."

"Too fast."

"Waaay too old!"

When he had gotten to the fourth track, the music was slow, at a perfect pace of the music, but something caught the raccoon's attention when the lyrics were being sang.

"_I've been really tryin', baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_And if you feel like I-"_

"Eugh, is this like a song for love making? It sounds so weird," Rigby said, quickly changing the track to something appropriate.

As he heard the song, he was pleased.

"Hm hm. This song oughta do it." He said to himself, putting the track on pause, awaiting a signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Farther into the Park 9:15 P.M.<strong>

Mordecai and Margaret had sat on a nearby park bench, stargazing, with the happiest looks on their faces. Attempting to make just more than one move on Margaret, Mordecai had done the 'yawn and stretch' technique, wrapping his arm around her in a tight hug.

"I never thought the stars would just glisten this beautifully, don't you think, Mordecai?" Margaret looked upon him with a sweet smile on her face, "It's an amazing sight."

Mordecai smiled, "No sight is amazing as the sight of you, no matter how you look, how you feel, or how you look at me with that smile," he said, lifting her chin with his free hand.

"I-I.. I never heard anybody talk about-"

Margaret was caught off guard when music had started playing from a distance.

Mordecai thought, "This is it, dude. Just.. Do it."

The music had started bursting to the lyrics:

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive"_

Mordecai had gotten off the bench, "H-Hey Margaret?"

"Hm?"

Mordecai offered a hand as the music played, "W-Would y-you like to have this dance?"

"_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time"_

Margaret was speechless, taking his hand, accepting the offer to dance.

Their bodies started to swift slowly to the beat of the music. It was an amazing feeling between the two. Experiencing something like nothing before, the two were satisfied.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Margaret had leaned into Mordecai's shoulder, nuzzling his shoulder, catching the smell of his cologne. Mordecai held her close, slow dancing along to the song.

"_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

The music continued to play when the two were really into the slow dancing. Margaret had broken the silence.

"Mordecai, I can't help but thank you for everything you've done for me since we first met. You're the only one who has been there. I really thought tonight was a blast." She sighed happily.

Mordecai smiled, "And those moments with you were the best ones I've ever had."

The two continued to dance along to the music, with Mordecai thinking what to do next.

"Do it.. Just.. Admit your honest feelings, man. DO IT." Mordecai thought to himself, "You've known her for as long as you remember! Don't ruin this. Make a move. Show her how much you love her."

Mordecai had abruptly stopped slow dancing, with the music halfway from finished.

"Margaret, t-there's something I've been wanting- No, needing to tell you," Mordecai was going to do it. He was finally going to do it after all of those times he had promised himself to do long ago.

Margaret was both confused and surprised, hoping it was nothing that would worry her.

Mordecai cleared his throat, in hopes of getting it right with what he was aching to do.

"Margaret, when I first met you, on the very first day that I've ever seen your face, I was taken aback. Lost for words," he grabbed her hands lightly, looking her in the eyes, "You are simply the most beautiful I have ever met. You amaze me; I'm sure you put a smile on not only my face, but also the faces of your friends, family, and your customers. There is nobody who's pretty, smart, beyond beautiful, or just naturally incredible as you are."

"M-Mordecai. I-I-"

He had placed a finger on her lips gently, reminding her that he wasn't finished.

"You mean the Universe to me. Without you, I wouldn't be spending this wonderful evening with somebody I care about. I deeply care about you, you're constantly on my mind, and you make me so happy, I could cry tears of joy," Mordecai caressed her hands, holding them tighter.

His smile grew, "Margaret, from the heart, to the depths of my heart, I've bee wanting to prove to you something I've been hiding for what seemed like forever."

Margaret looked upon Mordecai who had sighed.

His eyes met hers, "Words cannot describe how long I've liked you, but it's not that I like you, I like like you- no, I love you. I love you so much, Margaret. You are the love of my life. Margaret, you do not know how deeply I am in love with you. I want you, I need you, I need you so much."

Margaret was speechless, as Mordecai had caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, his hands holding up her chin.

"Will you please make me the happiest man and be mine? I promise not to harm you, hurt you, and I vow to be there for you, no matter where we are or what time it is, just please accept my offer of my heart."

Margaret's eyes started to tear up with joy, "O-Oh Mordecai, yes!" She said hugging him as tightly as she ever would. He smiled with her as the hug lasted for what seemed like hours.

The two parted, eyes locked. Mordecai slowly grabs onto Margaret's waist, leaning in closer to her, his hands caressing vertically as he leans in closer. In no time, he'd kiss her. After waiting from the first time he laid eyes on her to this very moment, he had finally made the move he'd been wanting to make for a long time. Margaret was taken by surprised by the move Mordecai was making. Slowly falling for his actions, she started to react to the kiss, that sparked between them.

The two smiled in the kiss, as the music was starting to fade out to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Rigby:<strong>

"Ahaha! Yeah-uhh! That should've done the trick," Rigby congratulated himself as he finally finished his last solid he had to do with Mordecai.

* * *

><p><strong>Mordecai and Margaret:<strong>

Kissing turned into making out, but only for a short bit. Seconds later, the two have parted, smiling at one another.

"Oh Mordecai! That was amazing!" Margaret had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Mordecai's hands were glued onto her waist, never wanting to let go, "Nothing is as amazing as you are, Margaret. You should know that."

Margaret couldn't help but to laugh calmly, leaning onto Mordecai's forehead, to which had given Mordecai goosebumps. He had leaned onto her forehead, in forever bliss."

"Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me," she requested, with a loving smile on her face.

To Mordecai's pleasure, he had happily taken her into another kiss, lasting longer than the last. The two were interested into the actions both were into. At one point, Mordecai had dipped her into the kiss, making it seem more romantic every second their lips were attached like magnets. He lifted himself up, parting away into getting more air.

"I love you," Mordecai said with one hand stroking her cheek with the other on her waist.

"I love you too, Mordecai."

"I love you more."

"Not as much as I do," Margaret started giggling.

"I love you so much, like I love your coffee."

"Nuh uh! Really?" Margaret continued laughing."

"One hundred percent yes," Mordecai smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Margaret suggested.

Mordecai had started carrying Margaret off of her feet, to much of her surprise.

"Hm hm. Told ya," Mordecai smirked back at her.

"Oh my gosh, you did not. You did not!" Margaret poked Mordecai's cheek playfully, "You didn't just 'Hm hm' at me!"

"Heh, I just did, but you know I do that to make you laugh," Mordecai admitted.

Margaret wrapped her arms around his head, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "That's why I love you."

"Look who's gotten under my love," Mordecai joked.

"Oh you!"

The two new lovers had a blast from then on til it was close to late. Though the night was still young, they were both tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night:<strong>

Mordecai had walked in the house door with the cheesiest, yet happiest look on his face. Lovestruck, he had nothing better to do than to feel the kiss from his hand.

"Hey dude. How was it?" his best friend, Rigby had asked.

Mordecai smiled, "It was perfect. The best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever."

"And who was the one who got you that hot date with Margaret, and the one who set you up on a relationship?"

"I can't thank you enough."

Rigby folded his arms, with a smug smile on his face, "Hm hm. I guess you're a little too excited from that kiss.. Or kisses you had with your dream girl."

Mordecai playfully pushed Rigby, "Shut up dude," he said, smiling as he walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Before Rigby had left the kitchen, he had taken his last sip of Rigjuice, "Ahh! That is some good Rigjuice."

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2: <strong>Yay! The story is complete! I will probably have an epilogue to this, but without solids; it'll just be Mordecai and Margaret. Maybe it's a few years into the future and all, but I don't know. I may or may not write an epilogue to this story. It depends on what I feel like doing! :)

I am just happy to say that this story was great to write, but I had to Google so much stuff for whatever is needed to be written. I've looked up everything that was for a perfect date to my imagination for what kinds of solids could be done, and surprisingly, as soon as I published Chapter Three, the idea of the last solid popped up in my mind! I've put in time to write this one.

Thank you so so much for the reviews, for reading, and I really hope I get to write some more Mordecai-Margaret stories. I may even throw in some crack fan fiction! ;)

And maybe if my mind is dirty enough, or if it feels like being a pervert, I'll write some pervy things, but it all fades from my mind in a matter of time; I only have so much time of thinking of such thoughts! XD

I know four chapters is not enough, but all good things have to come to an end.. For now.

Oh oh! By the way, those songs that were mentioned in this chapter was:  
>1. Let's Get it On- Marvin Gaye (XD)<br>2. You and Me- Lifehouse

I haven't heard the second one in a long while, and it was the song I was playing when I was writing the second half of this chapter! It just gave me so much suggestions. :)

Until then, Adios! Au Revior! Auf Weidersehen! :D


End file.
